Pour toi, ma soeur
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: La tasse qui se brise ne se reconstitue pas. Les choses ne changent pas. Et toi, tu ne reviens pas.


**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur histoire personnelle appartiennent à Thomas Harris.

 **Note :** il est préférable d'avoir lu _Hannibal Lecter : les origines du mal_ ou vu la série _Hannibal_ pour s'éviter du spoil sur la jeunesse de Lecter...

Ce petit OS est ma participation à la Nuit du FoF de décembre 2016 organisée par le Forum Francophone de ffnet. Un thème y est donné par heure et il faut produire une courte fic sur ledit thème pendant le temps imparti. Le thème de cet OS est « Sœur ». Si vous cherchez des infos complémentaires, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ou jeter un œil sur mon profil et dans la rubrique "Favorites Authors".

Voilà, je crois bien que tout est dit alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Pour toi, ma sœur**

Lorsqu'ils m'ont annoncé que j'allais avoir une sœur, je t'avoue l'avoir mal pris. C'était la réaction puérile d'un enfant prend peur. Un enfant qui a peur que le nouveau bébé de la famille n'accapare l'amour parental. Alors, je t'ai haïe. Toi, ma sœur. Je t'ai haïe de tout mon cœur.

Mais le jour où tu es née, Mischa… ce jour-là, lorsque je t'ai vue, je t'ai immédiatement et irrémédiablement aimée. Je suis incapable de te l'expliquer. Tu as attrapé mon doigt de ta petite main frêle et rose… et, inconsciemment, j'ai souri et je t'ai regardée… puis mon cœur a explosé.

Tu es devenue ma petite sœur adorée. Tu étais si belle, si insouciante, quand tu jouais dans ta baignoire de cuivre avec les bulles que je faisais pour toi. Tous ces petits papillons blancs qui venaient pour toi. Qui dansaient pour toi, Mischa, ma chère petite sœur.

Mais moi qui suis ton frère, moi qui devais te protéger, j'ai failli. Quand ils t'ont arrachée à moi et qu'ils t'ont traînée dans la neige devant le relais de chasse. Cet effroyable jour qui me hante et ne me laisse aucun répit. Ce jour où je n'ai pas été capable de te protéger. Ce jour-là, Mischa. Je t'ai perdue. Ils t'ont arrachée à moi. Ces monstres t'ont assassinée. Et moi, avec eux, je t'ai mangée.

Si j'avais su, ma sœur…

Non, je le savais. Au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours su. Yeux-Bleus ne m'a rien appris, ce jour-là, le jour où j'ai pris sa vie en paiement de la tienne. Il m'avait déjà tout pris des années plus tôt, dans notre forêt noire de Lituanie. Au relais de chasse, ils m'ont pris mon humanité en même temps que ta vie.

 _Il Mostro_ , c'est le nom qu'ils m'ont donné en ce pays de goût qu'est l'Italie. Le monstre… Est-ce vraiment ce que je suis ? Peut-être.

L'Eventreur de Chesapeake… Hannibal le Cannibale… ils m'ont donné bien des noms, à cause de ce que j'ai fait. J'ai tué d'autres gens, tu sais, ma sœur. Et je les ai dégustés avec la plus grande délectation. Cela fait-il de moi un monstre ? Je ne crois pas.

Aujourd'hui, je ne te vois plus. Je ne t'entends plus. Tu m'es si éloignée, Mischa, dans les profondeurs des galeries noires de mon palais de la mémoire. Je ne viens jamais te voir. Je ne peux pas. Je ne le supporterais pas. S'il y a quelque chose qui fait de moi un monstre, alors c'est cela.

Lorsque j'ai donné la chasse à ces monstres-là, ce n'était pas pour me faire pardonner. Je voulais qu'ils meurent. Qu'ils paient le prix de leur monstruosité. Je voulais faire ce que je n'avais pas été capable de faire autrefois, au relais de chasse. Je voulais te protéger, ma sœur.

Aujourd'hui, ils sont morts. Tous.

Mais moi, je suis encore là.

Parfois, cela me prend. Je lâche une tasse de thé pour qu'elle aille se briser sur le sol. Peut-être qu'alors le cours du temps va s'inverser, que la tasse va se reconstituer et que tu me reviendra.

Mais la tasse qui se brise ne se reconstitue pas. Les choses ne changent pas. Et toi, tu ne reviens pas.

Tu es condamnée désormais à rester cloîtrée dans les coins les plus reculés de ma vaste mémoire.

Mais pour toi, ma sœur, j'y ai créé la plus belle des chambres. Je l'ai habillée de splendides velours parés de cette couleur sombre que tu aimais tant, le violet vibrant des aubergines mûres. J'y ai aussi suspendu le croquis de ta petite main, celle qui chassait les papillons blancs. Eux aussi sont là. Ils sont partout, ils virevoltent et emplissent la pièce de myriades d'arabesques lumineuses pour toi.

Toi qui n'aimait pas le noir.

Toi que je ne reverrai jamais plus.

Toi, ma petite sœur bien aimée.

* * *

Bon, j'ai encore basculé dans l'introspection lecterienne. C'est ce qu'on appelle de la récidive. Bon, je suis fatigué aussi u_u

Et c'est plus fort que moi, malgré le fait qu'il soit un tueur cannibale, je le trouve très attachant. Fortement marqué par les horreurs de son enfance et par l'amour qu'il portait à sa petite sœur, Mischa Lecter.

J'ose espérer que ce très très court OS vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.

Maeglin


End file.
